This disclosure relates generally to cooling systems and, more specifically, to centrifugal compressors used within the cooling systems.
A cooling system of an aircraft typically includes evaporator, compressor, and condenser sections. The evaporator section communicates a fluid to the compressor section. In the compressor section, the fluid is compressed in a first compressor portion, communicated past a motor, and then compressed further in a second compressor portion. The compressor section outputs the compressed fluid from the second compressor portion to the condenser, which expands the compressed fluid to remove thermal energy from the aircraft as is known.
In some cooling systems, the motor drives the first compressor portion and the second compressor portion. Bearings, such as journal bearings and thrust bearings, support the motor. The motor and bearings generate thermal energy. External hardware such as heat exchangers, fans, and external hoses are often used to cool the motor, bearings, and other compressor components.